


An Alien and An Airman Text Each Other

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Flirting, M/M, Sexting, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Texting, emojis, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Michael and Alex have learned how to communicate with each other on several different levels. Some of these levels include eggplant emojis...Michael likes the eggplant emojis.A lot.





	1. Love in all its ciphers

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to AndreaLyn for introducing me to customized fake iphone texts ^^ in her beautiful fic [Here's To My Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261413).
> 
> Happy Roswell Day!

Five minutes after Alex leaves Michael's Airstream:

[ ](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/74819.jpg)

~*~

Michael is not jealous. Really. He's FINE.

[ ](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/75147.jpg)

~*~

Alex isn't just a pretty face. He's also a horny, demanding bastard.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/76138.jpg)  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/75562.jpg)  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/75346.jpg)  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/75919.jpg)


	2. do not disturb (unless you're tall, dark, and alien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be said that Alex Manes is _not_ a morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made these on the computer this time, hence the old-school html emojis ^^. and deadpan!alex is apparently my favorite way to write him in text messages because Michael just brings out that side of him with all his texting shenanigans ;)

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/110558.jpg) [](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/110860.jpg) [](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/111241.jpg) [](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/110812.jpg) [](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/111385.jpg)


	3. All You Do Seduces Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex may be sitting at opposite ends of the Wild Pony, but they still can’t keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song _Seduces Me_ by Celine Dion.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and pop culture references belong to their respective creators.

A- mmmmm, you look so hot over there squirming in your seat, baby

A- can you feel me from across the bar?

M- yeah mmmpf

A- does it feel good?

M- fuck yeah 

A- yeah I bet it does. I know how much you like feeling me near you

A- surrounding you

A- filling you

M- oh fuck

A- hugging you from the inside out

M- Alex I’m gonna ahhhhhhshiiiitt

A- not yet sweetheart, I told you to wait for me

M- at least turn it down a notch, someone’s gonna hear it

A- I’m sorry, did you say turn it up? 

M- no I disiden sows sdammit Alex!

A- oh my, looks like your spellchecker is on the fritz again

A- funny how often it seems to do that when you’re texting me

M- fuck you

A- mmmm yes, please

A- here? Now?

M- just you wait, private. When we get home I’m going to fuck you into next week

A- it’s 11:30 on a Sunday night

M- well look who decided to put on his smartass pants today

A- they’re yours

A- I wanted to feel you rubbing up against me all day while you were out at the ranch working up a sweat

A- riding around bareback because you’re a fucking natural. You don’t know what you do to me

A- that black cowboy hat mmmm, I’m gonna leave a wet spot on your pants just thinking about it, baby

M- uggghhhhj you’re killing me, smalls!

A- did you...

A- did you just quote The Sandlot at me while we’re in the middle of sexting?

A- did that just happen?!

M- uh, yes? 

M- can’t see you cuz a group of hell’s angels just came lumbering in

M- but I can hear you laughing from here. Ha fucking ha

A- oh shit cowboy, the guys are giving me weird looks for laughing at my phone

M- serves you right, private

M- what’d you tell ‘em?

A- to mind their own fucking business

M- that’s my man

A- omg I just gave you a boner for being an ornery prick to my friends didn’t I

M- darlin’ you give me a boner just by walkin’ into the room

M- or first thing in the morning when I wake up next to you

M- or when you smile at me and lick your lips like you do

A- tell your sibs you’re tired and you’ve got an early lube job to handle in the morning

M- wait, what?

M- heh, lube job

M- holy fuck Alex! geez ok ok turn it off! 

A- NOW, cowboy

M- sheesh bossy boyfriend is bossy

A- I’ll be out at the truck

A- oh, and Michael?

M- yeah?

A- don’t take it out

A- I wanna try out all the buttons on the remote on the drive home

M- fuuuuuck


End file.
